The Story of Seneca Crane
by singstar15
Summary: The story of Seneca Crane, the head game maker for the hungergames. What happens as Peeta and Katniss remind him of old memories and push him too far?
1. Chapter 1

Seneca leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he observed. Glancing into his empty cup he was not satisfied. "Avox!" he yelled, "more tea!"

"Yes, yes, I do agree but that Cato, he will surely win. Don't you agree?" asked Teria Druce casually.

"So it appears" mused Seneca "Ah, now for district 12!" They had been proven wrong before. Seneca had learned never to expect the ordinary. He lived by that rule. But then again, only Thresh looked like he would put up a fight. Seneca spun to face the huge TV. The door banged and Seneca looked up expectantly. It was the Avox with tea. She motioned for the cup. Her hand shook as she poured, knocking the glass onto Seneca Crane. He turned to face her. The girls fear was obvious in her huge black eyes. "Look what you've done! Take her away!" He spat at her then turned away. Grumbling something inaudible he focused his attention back to the TV.

The moon was beautiful. Seneca leaned back in his chair. "The tributes will be arriving soon," he though aloud. He gazed at the city below him. It's residents where sleeping peacefully after there delicious meals and hot showers. These people where civilized, unlike the animals that lived in the districts. At least they did this beautiful city some good, farming and manufacturing. This would be the 49th Hunger Games. A brilliantly game where 2 tributes were picked from each of the 12 districts. Then the children fought to the death. Only one would win, and they would bring home with them riches and spoils for there district. Seneca laughed merrily. He, Seneca Crane, was the head gamemaker. He, and his crew of gamemakers, designed the landscape for the games and controlled what happened. A knock echoed and he whirled around. "Come in!" he barked. An Avox stepped forward. Avoxs' could not talk, the were criminals who had there tongues cut out, then were made servants here in the city. The boy kept his eyes on the ground but motioned that Seneca's bath was ready. "Good, good." Crane sighed. He took in another breathtaking glance at the city, then stepped of of the roof and into the darkness of the room.

It was a horrible dream. Seneca was in a black room, and when he tried to take a step forward he ran into something hard and cool. Suddenly, a metal plate beneath him began to rise, bringing him with it. Then realization struck. It was a launch room... where tributes wait before getting sent into the arena, and Seneca was standing on the launch pad. "NO!" he screamed, but it was too late. His dark little cylinder filled with light, and he was blinded. Then the ride was over. He had reached the top. Blinking away the sunspots, Seneca flung his head around. This wasn't an arena at all, this was where he grew up. His home. His mother was knitting in her rocking chair, just like he remembered. _But she's dead, this can't be happening._ He took a step toward her, and there was an explosion before he even realized what he had done. Seneca Crane had set off the mine. He awoke sweaty, his heart racing. It was a weird feeling, being afraid, so unlike him too. What was going on? Seneca never had time to be afraid, he was always making quick decisions that would worry anyone else into their grave. It had been so long ago. The last time he had ever made the wrong decision, he had been just a kid, but that was no excuse for Seneca. How could he have been stupid enough to get his mom killed? It was all too overwhelming, and an exhasted Seneca heaved a sigh and fell back into bed just as the alarm went off.

* * *

Sorry it's so short.. but I like that as the ending. Please review for another chapt! No point in continuing if no ones reading.. let me know your thoughts on Seneca. It was hard to come up with his personality because he's only referred to, we never really meet him. Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does :)


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo there lovely FanFictioners! So it's definitely been awhile since I last posted but in the end, the continued support guilted me into updating . So thank you. I do not own The Hunger Games. And without further ado I present you The Story Of Seneca Crane Part 2!

Footfall sounded through the hallway. Behind Seneca Crane a throng of wealthy Capitol people chattered excitedly. They had come to get a behind the scene glimpse at the chariot ride, which would introduce the tributes to Panem. The crowd was made up of the biggest and most influential sponsors, who sent the tributes gifts during the games. In return for funding the games and tributes, they demanded that they be allowed surveillance of the entire process. They had, of course, no real control over what happened, but they never seemed to notice. The agreement left them feeling very much a part of the games, even if only spectators. But like any spectators, they had to be kept entertained, which was why he was here today.

Seneca stopped the group at the first of twenty four windows. Behind it, a young boy named Marvel was laying on a table, swarmed by his beauty crew. The glass was a one way mirror allowing only the viewers to see the tribute but not vice versa. Seneca put on a show, explaining every part of the process with endless enthusiasm. They stayed awhile, merely observing the procedure then moved on to the next display. The activity reminded Seneca of animals in a zoo. It was only right though; people from districts were animals and deserved to be caged.

From one room to the next little changed. In each lay a protesting child, encircled by a cheery prep team. Or at least it didn't change until they reached district twelve's prep rooms. Both tributes gritted their teeth but kept their mouths shut. They uttered not a single complaint. If only he had kept his mouth shut as well… No. Seneca was beyond that now. What had happened to him. It was as if all his regrets had been summoned up and once. They plagued his mind and made his head heavy. But twelve had passed. They had reached the end of the hall. The day was done.

I want to apologize for it being so short. I know it's not nearly as intense as chapter one, but future chapters will be. What are your thoughts on this Seneca vs. movie Seneca? Let me know and review for chapter 3!


End file.
